


Skin (Third Interval)

by elfin



Series: The Poetry of Magic [11]
Category: Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/pseuds/elfin
Summary: Adam's spot at Skin





	

**Author's Note:**

> First written a long time ago

  


_words from Madonna's 'Skin', from the 'Ray Of Light' album.  song words by and copyright Madonna and Patrick Leonard.  
story best read while listening to this music, the story fits into the music_  
  
  
  
    On stage at 'Skin'....  
  
_  
‘Do I know you from somewhere?’_  
  
  
    Jonathan curled his wrist around Adam’s, holding his champagne flute against the other one.  
  
  
_‘Why do you leave me wanting more?’_  
  
  
    Eyes locked together, they both dipped their heads slightly to drink from the glasses.  
  
  
_‘Why do all the things I say…’_  
  
  
    On a silent signal, both men threw their glasses in the air.  
  
  
_‘…sound like the stupid things I’ve said…’_  
  
  
    The flutes smashed together, the sound almost lost under the heavy bass of the music and the gasp of the audience.  
  
  
_‘…before?’_  
  
  
    But instead of glass coming raining down, a shower of silver glitter sprinkled over them, caught in the crème-white beams of the spots either side of the stage.  
  
    Gasps turned to applause.  
  
  
_‘Put your hand on my skin….’_  
  
  
    In the next, inherently romantic moment, Adam grabbed Jonathan’s waist and turned him, pulling him back, hard, against him.  
  
  
_‘Put your hand on my skin….’_  
  
  
    Jonathan fell back, resting his weight against the other man, head rolling to Adam’s shoulder, eyes closed.  
  
  
_‘Put your hand on my skin….’_  
  
  
    Adam ran a flat palm down the long, bared neck, fingers brushing the collar of the amber shirt, a sharp contrast to his black.  
  
  
_‘Kiss me I’m dying….’_  
  
  
    Turning his hand, he drew the backs of his fingers down Jonathan’s silk-clad arm.  Impossibly, tiny flames followed the path of his fingertips.  
  
  
_‘Put your hand on my skin’_  
  
  
    Reaching his assistant’s hand, Adam took it, wrapped his fingers around Jonathan’s.  
  
  
_‘I close my eyes’_  
  
  
    In the next moment, he snapped his fingers and a flame leapt from Jonathan’s upturned palm.  The heavy music overlay the sound of the audience’s stunned response.  
  
  
_‘I need to make a connection’_  
  
  
    Keeping Jonathan’s left hand in his, Adam put his right between them and pushed.  
  
  
_‘I’m walking on a thin line’_  
  
  
    Jonathan fell away gracefully, pivoting, held by his left hand he retreated as far as he could, heated gaze once again locking with Adam’s.  
  
  
_‘I close my eyes’_  
  
  
    Slowly opening his fingers, Adam let go.  
  
  
_‘I close my eyes….’_  
  
  
    Jonathan dropped back, trusting, arms at his sides.  
  
  
_‘Do I know you from somewhere?’_  
  
  
    Inches before he hit the stage, he stopped falling.  
  
  
_‘Why do you leave me wanting more?’_  
  
  
    Taking several steps forward, Adam reached out his arm, palm flat facing down, out over Jonathan’s levitating form.  
  
  
_‘Why do all the things I say…’_  
  
  
    Sighing softly, Adam began to raise his arm.  
  
  
_‘…sound like the stupid things I’ve said…’_  
  
  
    Jonathan too began to rise, his body floating seemingly on air, at Adam’s silent command.  
  
  
_‘…before?’_  
  
  
    As he levitated his assistant, Adam walked around until he was standing next to Jonathan, facing the club’s audience.  
  
  
_‘Touch me I’m trying’_  
  
  
    Three feet up, Adam lowered his hand until it rested on Jonathan’s flat stomach.  
  
  
_‘To see inside of your soul’_  
  
  
    Stroking his fingers over the silk, he moved up Jonathan’s body until he touched the skin of his assistant’s throat.  
  
  
_‘I’ve got this thing’_  
  
  
    Still moving, he covered the full lips with his fingers, feeling the warm, even breaths.  
  
  
_‘I want to make a correction’_  
  
  
    His hand turned around Jonathan’s head to the left, until he was almost cradling it in his palm.  
  
  
_‘I’m not like this all the time’_  
  
  
    Leaning down, he brushed his lips against Jonathan’s in the ghost of a kiss.  
  
  
_‘You’ve got this thing’_  
  
  
    Jonathan’s body fell.  
  
  
_‘You’ve got this thing’_  
  
  
    And vanished.  
  
  
_‘Do I know you from somewhere?’_  
  
  
    The audience was on its collective feet, applauding, even some cheering although it wasn’t usually done at ‘Skin’.  Adam stepped through the space where Jonathan had been, spreading his arms, his hands, his fingers, unfurling slowly.  
  
  
_‘Why do you leave me wanting more?’_  
  
  
    Then he reached one arm back.  
  
  
_‘Why do all the things I say…’_  
  
  
    And brought Jonathan around from behind him, immediately tipping his lover back over his other arm.  More applause.  
  
  
_‘…sound like the stupid things I’ve said…’_  
  
  
    Leaning down, Adam kissed him.  
  
  
_‘…before?’_  
  
  
    Letting him up, keeping a hold of his hand, Adam showed him to the audience with a flourish.  
  
  
_‘Kiss me I’m dying’_  
  
  
    Adam turned then to face his assistant.  
  
  
_‘Put your hand on my skin’_  
  
  
    Still, they remained hand in hand.  
  
  
_‘I close my eyes’_  
  
  
    Jonathan turned.  
  
  
_‘I need to have your protection’_  
  
  
    And he was pulled back into Adam’s arms, spun once, so he dropped back against Adam’s front in a mirror of how they’d been standing when the magician had first pushed his assistant away.  
  
  
_‘I close my eyes’_  
  
  
    Letting go of Jonathan’s hand, Adam swept his fingers up the silk-clad arm.  
  
  
_‘I close your eyes’_  
  
  
    Jonathan rolled his head on Adam’s shoulder, lips touching the skin at the base of his neck.   
  
    Adam didn’t falter.  
  
  
_‘Do I know you from somewhere?’_  
  
  
    When his hand reached Jonathan’s shoulder, he pushed, gently this time.  
  
  
_‘Why do you leave me wanting more?’_  
  
  
    Jonathan stood, turning on one foot, stepping close so his movement had only put inches between them.  
  
  
_‘Why do all the things I say…’_  
  
  
    Reaching to one side, Adam produced two full champagne glasses from nowhere.  
  
  
_‘…sound like the stupid things I’ve said…’_  
  
  
    Winding their arms together once more, they smiled at one another indulgently as they sipped the bubbly.  
  
  
_‘…before?’_  
  
  
    The lights went out, pitching the club into momentary darkness.  
  
    The audience went respectively wild.  
  
  
_‘Put your hand on my skin….’_  
---  
  
  



End file.
